galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Fragment 08-06-2013
“This bucket they call a space ship had more than 600 crew members, thankfully our bio sensors have no problem finding them. Narth thinks we got them all except for the ones on the bridge, confined in a cargo hold. We also found 85 casualties.” “All right then, now all that is left to do is talk to them and figure out what to do.” To Shea I said. “Let them come around, I need more information so I can decide.” It didn't take long and what I assumed was the leader of the aliens recovered from the Paralysator effect. He was still strapped into his command chair. His first impulse was to reach for a weapon as he saw us , but he stopped as he stared into four TKU muzzles at the same time. I am sure however it wasn't the guns but TheOther holding them that made him think otherwise and freeze in his move. He said something with a loud voluminous voice I did not understand. Shea spoke to him in Kermac and he nodded but said something in a language I did not understand. She begun with First Contact procedures and her PDD projected simple dots. First one then two then three. The bovine looking alien understood and responded with guttural sounds. She made fast progress. He made a snorting surprised and somewhat frightened sound as Narth appeared next to me and I felt sorry for the Alien leader. He had his ship invaded saw a real Y'All with guns and now a shrouded Narth appear from thin air. Narth spoke to me on our silent mental connection. “The Kermac are stripped of all devices and sleep in Zero Stasis and the being before you is a Xandrao. They know of the Togar and the Jooltar but have never heard of the Union, the Shiss or the Nul. From what I gather they are on their way to visit Kermac Prime to discuss Galactic Council membership.” “Why aren't they using their usual Psi tricks on them?” “I do not know for certain, but since I had to probe quite forcefully to get into the Xandrao mind, a certain natural resistance to Psionics might be the reason.” Shea said. “He understands some Kermac, but they used translators of their now defunct shipboard systems. I started Language analysis but SHIP was faster, she downloaded the language data from one of the Kermac Beards. You should now be able to talk to them.” I turned to address the alien leader. “I am Captain Black Velvet of the Silver Streak, we are an independent group of beings seeking opportunities. Your ship was severely damaged in the altercation and lost all electronics. While my Chief Engineer tries to patch rudimentary life support functions, we still might have to evacuate your vessel. Your crew is for the moment secured but relatively safe.” He listened to me and I was sure he understood so I continued. “I wanted to spare you newcommers to this side of the galaxy, but once learned you are symphatizers and thralls of the cursed Kermac, I am no longer so inclined. From you I want to know what your plans were and what kind of scheme you and the Kermac have cooked up to cause mischief and mayhem.” The Xandrao snorted angrily but tried to keep his dignity and said with his loud booming voice, “I am Ship Master Noldra Dorrx and this is the First Ship of the Emperor. We are on a mission of diplomatic importance. I will not declare anything else to a stinking pirate, who form the looks of it is a disgusting female. Not that your race seems to have much redeming features, but go away female and find me a male and I might talk to him.” I got closer and put my finger on his wide snout. “You talk to me, or you talk to no one ever again.” “You are only tough because I am restrained and you hide behind the guns of your four armed terror. You would never stand a chance against a Xandrao male, no one does. Not even that four armed beast.” Just then Artificial gravitation came back on and some of the ships own lights came on. “Go ahead Xandrao, chose the weapons. Right here and now!” “You are a weak female, hiding in armor and behind muscle of your male slaves. Your are a cowardly pirate. Go ahead tell your males to kill me.” Har-Hi sighed loudly. “Captain, this is not...” But I had already given the suit the Emergency release command and the battle disintegrated into assembly parts and basically spit me out. The Xandrao slapped on the restrain release that now worked again and lunged forward. He was almost as big as Hans and had his hands immideatly on me. Instead of evading him , I grabbed him by the grabbing wrist and tried to execute an Aikido move that served me so well so long ago against the lumbering Y'All. It did not work as I hoped, the Xandrao was so I had to realize, a trained fighter and not a brawler. His other fist grabbed me by the throat. And yes once again I was in trouble and it was trouble I could have easily avoided, I certainly did not act like a Union Captain should act, and this was not how first Contact was made. He was squeezing the very life out of me and yet I found enough air to gargle. “Stay where you are!” To Har Hi. I got angry, not so much about the Xandrao but about myself, but the bovine like alien was really starting to piss me off. He had lifted me of the ground, I was holding to his massive arm with one hand and stabbed my fingers into his right eye. He screamed in pain and as I feigned a second stab against his other he instinctivley raised his arms to deflect my second attempt, to do that he let me go and I dropped, ignoring the throbbing pain of my squeezed neck and kicked upward as hard as I could and kicked him at exactly that exposed feature of his anatomy we had talked about earlier. He was as it appeared quite sensitive and groaned in an ear shattering volume, He wiped his big arm through the air, a powerful swing , but far of target. An axe handle blow of mine across his wide snout however found its target. All my attacks had been done with all my strenght, but had done little more than perhaps dazzle the Alien. He lowered his head and swiped his sharp horns through the air, a perfectly natural move if you had horns like that, but unexpected. I managed to avoid his grabbing arms and the head swing that brought his horns into play, by perhaps a hairs width. In all this I could have ended it easily. Narth was here and so was Har Hi, not to mention TheOther all would have taken was a call for help. A blow of my fist against his fore head , made me realize just how hard his skull was. It felt like punching a battle ship hull. Yet I had to end this somehow on my own. The head swung the other side while the Xandrao drove me backwards as I tried to avoid his horn attacks and his fast grabbing attempts. He was fast, fast enough to prevent me from really getting away. He was mad and full of frustration and it was apparent that his kind trained hand to hand combat, perhaps almost as religiously as the Union Marines did. There was not much room left to back up, the head swung again...his big hands swinging with powerful blows. The only thing saving me was the wonderful agility my altered body seemed to have. Then I acted on an instinct , grabbed the swinging horns just as his neck was at the outmost swing and I added all my body weight to twist it further. I heard a crunching sound and the big alien groaned , even the big Xandrao had to follow physics and his big body had to follow the momentum and he crashed hard on the deck plating almost burring me, I let go and rolled away in the last moment. The big alien was making strange gargling sounds and did not try to get up. I came shaking to my feet and with a coarse , laboring voice I rasped.”Get up!” Har Hi rushed by. “Captain, let it be, you broke the Xandrao's neck . He is dying.” I wiped the sweat of my brow and tried to straighten myself into a more dignified position. “Call Cateria..” Only now I noticed the bleeding cut along my left arm.” Har Hi shook his head. “Narth get the Captain to sickbay.” --””-- I did not remember the teleportation and realized I must have passed out. The next thing I remembered was seeing the face of my CMO and she wasn't pleased at all. “That was a close one , Captain. I don't even know how you kept fighting with a severly bruised larynx, the subsequent swelling caused asphyxia and Lt. Narth brought you in with not much time to spare.” I did not feel proud and as I sat up I saw Har Hi, Shea and Narth standing there. Har-Hi had his arms crossed and said. “Captain I say it right out and in front of everyone, this isn't working. You are the Captain and for the most part you doing a great job, but picking fights like that is anything but smart. You almost died and in a situation that was not even remotely necessary.” He spread his arms. “You know we follow you to hell and back, but I am the XO and I must say this.” I lowered my head and felt a shameful frown creep into my face. “I know , I can't even say anything to defend myself. That was extremely foolish.” “Captain, the warrior in me is full of awe of your fighting skills and I still can't believe you almost killed that Xandrao, despite an almost lethal injury, but I am not just a Dai Than warrior anymore but an Union Officer and you are no longer just a Nilfeheim viking , but a commanding Officer. I know we do things differently than on other ships. Your instincts and your style is usually head on...” He stopped looked at Narth for help then continued. “I love you like a brother and I don't really know how to say it or what to say. Just be a little more careful.” Narth said, not using his mental voice but speaking aloud. “I tend to agree with Har Hi, but once again these impulsive actions, guided by emotions and instinct all Narth find harder to fathom than the secrets of creation itself, have yielded surprising results.” I got up after Cateria nodded and I said. “All I can say I know I acted wrong and I am sorry. I am aware that my actions were inappropriate and unnecessary.” Har Hi said. “The problem is your action was not as unnecessary as we would like it to be, so we could use it to persuade you to take a different approach next time. The Xandrao survived thanks to Shea putting him in stasis and Cateria saving his live. He hasn't stopped talking about you and swears undying allegiance to you.” I took his hand. “I promise I will listen to you and try to be less impulsive.” He grinned. “Well it would help if you stop picking fights with the wildest , biggest opponents you can find.” I noticed I was wearing just underwear and cleared my throat. “Enough of this unprofessional behavior and that includes first and foremost me and let us get back to the business at hand.” --””-- Back in my usual outfit I was still turning Har-Hi's words in my head, knowing he was more than just right. I had reached the Command Chair of a Union ship much earlier than I could ever hoped for. Men like Stahl and McElligott trusted me and more so my crew trusted me. I acted like the a dumb Flicker fish. I could almost hear Egill's dry voice in my head. I sighed and entered the Marine guarded room, where the Xandrao Ship Master was recuperating. He sat on a vari-matic chair, as I entered he dropped to his knees. “I apologize, Captain Black Velvet, you have earned my deepest respect and I pledge my services to you. An apparent weaker female of an apparent weaker race has bested me, almost killed me without any weapons. You are indeed a mighty warrior. I will without reservation answer your questions and accept any fate you have decided upon me.” “There is no need to kneel. Ship Master Dorrx. I acted out of proportion. I am not out to learn your secrets, but what business do you have with the Kermac? “ “They are not the unchallenged masters as they claim to be. I laughed at the Dolbrans just hours ago as they told me about the Big Four. I could not believe that there are Star Empires as big as the Dolbrans claim the Nul, the Shiss or these Unions control. We had a hard time to really comprehend what the Kermac claimed about the Galactic Council.” “The Kermac are an old species and they made deception and controlling others to do their bidding into an art form. They do control a sizable region, but they are far from being the unchallenged masters. They let others fight, work and provide for them.” “I begin to understand but we are a proud people, but we see there are others who are stronger and who control technology superior to ours. We have reason to believe the Togar are preparing to conquer us. I have seen many reports and know these Cats love hunting and eating Xandrao. Our Emperor thinks that we could make it a costly endeavor for the Togar Queen, but we would still fall. We are in need of an ally who is strong enough to make the Togar reconsider.” He spread his big arms, the ones who had almost crushed me to death. “Captain Black Velvet, we are aware of our boisterous nature and officially we like to see ourselves as strong and unbeatable. I do not know if you have already talked to the prince, but if you have do not heed him. He is a good prince but never an Emperor. Our liege is not as naive as the Kermac thinks he is and neither am I, but we considered serving the Kermac as it would be better than losing it all and end up on Togar menus.” “I am a fugitive, a criminal and a Pirate bound to Free Space, but you might find a viable alternative to proceed to the Union. There you would not need to be servants, but could be equal partners. Of course Union member ship must be applied for and new members must accept to uphold Union Laws. However it be better if you and your prince see for yourself and then provide your people and your emperor with the information you have gathered.” “I was informed about the status of my ship. It is not able to return or move ahead. Even if your magnificent robot engineer will be able to patch things. If our encounter is any indication what this region holds for us, without weapons and energy fences covers we will fall prey to the next pirate that is less honorable than you.” “I find a solution.” --””-- “Another one?” McElligott said as I finished my report.”Not that I am complaining that you most likely prevented the Kermac gaining another Thrall species, but fighting a 3 meter Minotaur so he would change his mind and contemplate alternatives is not exactly the smartest way of doing things.” “I know, my XO already made this very clear, Sir.” The old Admiral rubbed his chin. “You are at the edge of GalCom range and pretty far from Union Space. I can't send any Chimera unit to pick those Centaurs up. “ The old Admiral suddenly chuckled. “I guess my last sentence was only funny to me. Chimeras and Centaurs...ah well let me think.” The Admiral spoke with me over a 2D connection and the image was projected on a field screen. Due to the fact that we were at the very edge of GalCom reach and already beyond GalNet he could no longer establish an Avatar. “I also would love to get my hands on those Kermac.” He rubbed his chin. “See if your Engineer can't patch that Alien ship up, just good enough so it can limp to Auriga Xi and escort him until you know they are safe. We got regular Union Assets there and they can't go after you as long as you stay in Free Space. Then I arrange a rendezvous with a Chimera unit to take the Kermac off your hands.” --””-- Circuit was sure he and his engineering team could get the Xandrao ship patched up enough to make it, if he Xandrao remained in one room and he did not have to patch the entire ships electronics, but he needed at least a day. I briefed the Xandrao Ship master and he agreed with this course of action. I had both of our Gazelles out and fly a cloaked search pattern, to make sure no one else interrupted. The day passed without incident . The Xandrao ship would be able to limp to Trans-light speed and make it to Auriga Xi in five days. Back on the Xandrao ship I shook the hand of the big alien and he said. “I have learned a lot in a short time, Captain Velvet. I learned that there are females that have courage and that there are trustworthy pirates . I learned that our galaxy is even more dangerous than we thought it would be and that your robot engineer is not a robot, but a true magician and a genius. However I also learned that my gut feeling about the Kermac was true. I am glad there is an alternative we can present to our Emperor.” “Fare well then Ship master Dorrx, maybe our paths cross again under better conditions. I will escort your vessel as close to that new Union system as I dare and then you are on your own, but I am sure you find the United Stars a helpful place and they will restore your vessel so you can return safely.” “I have much to thank you for. I am not sure if we ever meet again, my prince will still be quite sore about the fact that he is tied up in the freight bay and he will of course blame you.” “You can release your crew, but remember there isn't any life support to most decks.” “Oh no Captain Velvet, I like to keep him in there as long as possible. I have more peace that way and can blame you the pirates for his misery.” “I am not sure what this means, but I think I have an idea.” I bode him farewell and went to the next air lock Specialist Warner scurried alongside. “Captain, we got all our tools and equipment back and Lt. Circuit is down in the engine room putting final touches to these crude nuclear generators. He should be done within the next ten minutes.” “Very well then, let us return to our ship. Maybe after the third attempt we make it to that pirate port. “ “What about the Dolbrans, Captain?” “What about them, Mr. Warner. Did you not say they are Galactic Council?” “Can we not take them along? I mean they aren't very happy GC members and what will happen to these two?” “We can't take them along. They are GC and we only pretend to be Pirates remember? “Of course I know that Captain. I mean that we are pirates. But we could keep them in a room. They won't eat much.” “When the Xandrao reach the Union System, I am sure Command finds a way to get them back to their home. It's not that we are at war against the Dolbrans.” “Captain, you said we can always talk to you and this is an unfair situation.. These two will be interrogated and tortured.” I stopped. “Mr. Warner of course you can talk to me any time, but we. I mean the Union won't torture them I promise.” “Captain, not us, the Kermac of course. These two were sent to escort two Kermac envoys to the Xandrao and what do you think will happen if they return from somewhere Union side? The entire Dolbran species is under Kermac Control, but not in the nice way where they are mentally controlled but in the demeaning , slave you do what I say way. The Kermac will torture them to find out what happened to their envoys and then kill them for not preventing the Xandrao to go Union Side.” I had to admit he made sense. “I sure don't want them to be tortured, but if we take them we would have to keep them in Zero Stasis for a very long time.” “Could we not fly to their home world, take a delegation Dolbrans to Pluribus? I am sure the Dolbran want to be Union and free of Kermac tyranny.” I knelt down to be on his level and said. “Mr. Warner we have a mission, we are supposed to be Pirates. We can't simply fly into GC space, land on a Kermac controlled planet. Contact their government and take them to Pluribus.” “I know it seems impossible, but you are our Captain and you find a way, besides it doesn't have to be now. Maybe after our mission and when you think about something.” The Holdian specialist was nowhere near as cute as the little Holdian commander I once knew, but he too had these big black button eyes, a pointed black snout that shimmered wet. His whiskers hung down and his round ears had a somehow sad looking position. He sighed and kneaded his tinny fur covered hand.”But of course you are right, Captain. What can we, what could you possibly do? I am sorry I bothered you with that.” “You drive a harder bargain than that Golden Friend of yours. We really can't do much about the Dolbran situation, but we can do something about those two. Go ahead and contact Mr. Neugruber and confine those two, we might indeed have to put them in stasis for a while.” His whiskers snapped up and his ears turned into a happier position. “Thank you Captain.” --””-- The Xandrao made it , they jumped into the Auriga Xi system , where several Takkian ships and a Union Battle Ship had arrived only a few days ago to further investigate the strange blue mountain and the Conck. I was surprised to see a a Nul Annihilator on our scanners there as well. Of course we could not get closer to investigate, we were officially a Pirate ship. Not that we made much head way so far. We were scheduled rendezvoused with the USS Boulder thirty hours later in a planet less red star system, known on the charts only as NC-85893. The system was in a thinly populated region of the We dropped out of quasi into the almost empty star system, that the transmitted orders designated. Shea said. “It is a rather unremarkable M4Ve type. 10 Billion Years. No planets but an asteroid belt and a dense dust ring around the star.” Krabbel said. “Captain we are the first Union ship to enter his star system as it is still unnamed in the Catalogs. You do know it is part of my duty to update Star catalogs with survey data and it is tradition to name new star systems.” Yeoman O'Connell silently approached next to me handed me a cup of coffee and said. “Legally we could claim it too, the Free Space treaty clearly allows individuals to claim a star system that is not occupied or claimed by anyone else.” I smiled at her. “Well you forget that Black Velvet is not a real person in legal terms. Besides it is just an empty star system. We would need to remain and defend our claim too. Besides if we name it, our names will appear in the registry that is open to all even Non Union.” Sobody said. “I can claim it, we Golden are not signatory to the Treaty and we are not members just yet.” I smiled. “Okay Krabbel you name it and Sobody will claim it. Knowing him he finds something valuable even here.” Sobody turned and spread his arms. “This is a particular thick soup of matter and it could be made into a scooper operation. That asteroid over there, “he pointed at a read out at Shea's station, “Is mostly water ice, several hundred million tons. Water is always valuable and can be made into fuel. Captain this system is by far not worthless.” I simply made an underlining gesture and said. “I knew it.” Shaka chuckled. “There is already a planet called Ice Cream in the catalogs and I see there is even a star called that way. Krabbel seems not the only Ice cream fanatic.” Krabbel made a disappointed sound. “Never mind then.” I looked to Elfi but she shook her head. “We are a little early Captain, the USS Boulder has not hailed us yet.” Narth checked his sensors.”Whatever the USS Boulder is disguised at, it is not in scanner range.” To Krabbel I said. “You aren't serious right? You didn't really say all this just so you can name a Star Ice cream?” The big spider raised four legs, but Mao turned and answered instead, “That was his plan Captain.” “Why don't you name it after an Ice Cream flavor , isn't there one that is red maybe?” Krabbel shrieked happy. “What a good idea, the star will be entered as Orange Sherbet.” “What is Sherbert?” Krabbel sounded all school masterly as he said. “Sherbet typically designates a fruity flavored frozen dairy product with a butterfat content between 1% and 2%. It's a less creamy ice cream.” Shea smiled. “Captain, our Archa Navigator is becoming quite an expert in frozen desert expert. Do you think we can use the time to closer examine the system, make a detailed survey? I would love to send a probe into the star, collect some of the dust and perhaps detail scan and survey some of the Asteroids. I bet all those Chimera Units do a lot of clandestine work but no one is doing what we should and what is the prime charter of our Fleet.” Elfi can you hail the Boulder and ask them when they will be here?” Out beautiful Saran Comm Officer said, after working on my request, “Captain they are already here. I am receiving Priority Order from Fleet Command. They request that you identify to Blue Blue Red Protocol and Day Cypher.” I begun the long winded process, put my key in a special indentation of Ship Ai Master control and said.”Day Code is “Cat and Mouse”. Elfi turned and looked at me. “Verified Captain, you need to take this in a secure location.” “Put them on. This is my bridge and the most secure location.” She made and adjustment and we could hear. “Code Sequence Verified , USS Tigershark you are to switch of your Janus Device and go under full shields. Then approach the local star and wait for vector and docking guide pulse.” “You heard them. Narth turn off the Janus Mask, Mao go full shields and Shaka take us to Orange Sherbert.” I leaned back and watched us approach and I said. “They are hiding in the star.” Narth said. “Actually not very surprising . Terrans have thousand years experience with star based stations, ever since they established Sol Castle. The Union can now freely make use of Wurgus solar Engineering and we got a a city on Bright Star.” He turned and looked at me with his glowing eye slits. “No other corporal society known to the Narth has ever occupied, colonized or utilized the very stars like the Union does.” I moved to the edge of my seat. “I remember a team of Water Polo players from Solar Castle and ever since my first days at the Academy I consider Two-Three one of my best friends. I know he told me about Bright Light, but are you sure our shields will hold? As old and cool this star seems to be, it is still a sun!” Narth actually looked at his read outs and said. “Our real shields were actually never tested, but we have more advanced shields than Bright Star Station or Sol Castle and I am confident my calculations are correct . We should be able to dive past the Photo sphere ,but there are conflicting opinions if the ISAH drives would work inside and if we could develop sufficient thrust to escape the gravitation.” “Well they are in there.” I said and Elfi confirmed receiving guiding information. The red star was already filling our entire view screen, even we were on zero magnification. Mao said. “Our real shields are fantastic, Captain. We are not even at 12 percent.” Shaka said. “But we are at 45 percent of thrust, to keep us approaching slowly.”Then a green circle appeared and pushed the red swirling energy masses away and created something like a 20 kilometer tunnel or gate. “USS Tigershark,this is Station Nebuchadnezzar. You are fighting not just the gravitation but our tunnel tractor. Turn of your engines.” Elfi confirmed. “Codes verified.” “Shaka, engines on stand by.” Our ship was caught by an almost visible greenish tractor beam and we were pulled past the turbulent and truly frightening swirling energies of the Photosphere and there just past the outer layer hung a Gigamon station,almost invisible behind bright glowing purple shields. Moments later we were inside the shields and were pulled into a Hangar. We were hailed immideatley and a human male in black Fleet Uniform and NAVINT patch on his sleeve smiled at us. “This is Union X Fleet Forward Recon Station Nebuchadnezzar, I am Commander Daniel Shadrach., welcome aboard.” I said. “Thank you, Commander.” “Please stand by for Senior Command Transmission.” The Commander was replaced by Admiral McElligott. “Initially we did not want to reveal Nebuchadnezzar to you. Simply we didn't want you to know all secrets there are, but with you this is more or less impossible. I am on my way aboard the USS Boulder and will arrive in five days. Take the opportunity for some R&R for your crew and restock on supplies.” “Aye Sir.” “Unload your stasis boxed guests and hand them to Station Security. I am bringing the accumulated mail for your crew and a sizeable container of packages for your chief Engineer.” --””-- While most of my crew was enjoying the recreation facilities of a full Gigamon station, Har-Hi, Shea, Narth and I were greeted in the Commandant's office. He sat with his back to a big view point that showed the light filtered images of swirling energies. The Commander was Human Terran so it seemed. He had black hair slicked back in an almost Dai Than looking style. He greeted us friendly and said. “Captain Olafson, it is a pleasure to make your aquaintance, General Cherubim has briefed me, of course not much in detail. I heard of course of the Red Dragon Affair and I am briefed on the Xandrao situation.” I was wearing regular Union Uniform. This was actually the first time I was meeting another Union fleet officer while I was wearing our real uniforms. I could not deny the pride feeling I had seeing Captain's gold on my sleeves. To the Commander I said. “Not that we have actullay started on our mission, I am sure my crew can use a few days of R&R , but you have me at an advantage Commander. You have been briefed about me and my mission, yet I know nohing of yours or this place.” He made a wide gesture. “Your security clearances are higher than mine, Captain Olafson. All you have to do is ask, but let me give you the 2 cents speech: This is Station Nebuchadnezzar, as advanced it may appear to you, it is just a matter of strong force fields. This Station is based on the same design as Sol Castle and Sol is much hotter and more active than this old...” He paused and looked at a readout on his desk. His face changed into a disbelieving expression. “Orange Sorbet?” He looked up.” You named a Star system we wanted to keep as much out of anyones radar , Orange Sorbet?” He pointed at his screen. “The Union Catalogs have just been updated.” I said. “Well we didn't know it was occupied and we simply followed procedures. My Navigator named the System, but I approved it.” The Commander made a crocked smile. “Makes no real difference, no one will come here just because he name has changed in the catalogs.I was just surprised to see a name change.” He then shrugged and continued. “Anyway NAVINT has a few bases in Free Space and this one, as remote and lonley it appears is only 60 light years from Togar Space. Our main task is to monitor Togar Space traffic and coordinate Intelligence. We like to keep the traffic as minimal as possible of course,but we are occationally provide logistics to Chimera Units.” Shea said. “Now I can understand why they call this base Nebuchadnezzar, but your name simply can't be coincidence, Sir?” He raised an eyebrow. “My name, Luitenant?” “King Nebuchadnezzar had three men thrown in the furnace for not bowing to a golden idol, One of the men was Shadrach. It is all in the book of Daniel.” He looked at her as confused as I was and he said. “ I never heard of a King Nebuchadnezzar.” Then he got up, “Well as it might be, I do have a station to run and the imminent visit of the Admiralof the Fleet. “ He grinned weakly. “I want everything in tip top shape before his inspection.” --””-- The station was a full sized Gigamon. We learned that almost 40 percent of the base was geared towards shield generators and gravitation management, but even then it was a big place with an all military intelligence community. We found ourselves in a real Officer's lounge a little later and sat on a table by a large simulated window displaying a beautiful mountain scene with meadows and snow capped mountains. Shea tried to explain to us what she meant with her comments about Nebuchadnezzar and the Commandant. “He might not know the significance of his name, but I am sure he was picked for this station partially of it.” She then told us about a so called Bible story. A server came to our table and pointed at our drinks and my empty glass, “Captain Olafson, would you like another Holsteiner?” I smiled . “Yes I like another. “ then I looked to Narth who nursed a glass of water.”You would not want to try again?” “Oh no, I made quite a spectacle out of me,the last time I was intoxicated.” Har-Hi quaffed a swell of beer in his glass and said. “Narth was drunk?” We had to tell them about the incident in the officer's lounge at Camp Idyllic. Shea and Har-Hi where laughing so hard tears were streaming down my Dai friends face. This simple moment in that lounge was perhaps one of the best moments so far. They were all my friends, Krabbel and Mao, Elfi and the rest, beings I would not hesitate to lay down my life, but these three: Narth, Shea and Har-Hi transdescended friendship and I realized just how deeply I loved all three. I called SHIP and made sure there was a rotation in place that also allowed her to use her new body to roam outside the ship. After I was certain my everyone of the crew had a chance to spend a few hours of R&R. Har-Hi and Narth decided to return to the ship so Elfi and Mao who had stayed behind, could go. Regulations required that the Conn of a Union ship was occupied regardless of the ships location. The ship could only be completely abandoned if it was decomissioned. So with no particular goal in no hurry to be anywhere, I strolled with Shea down the main concourse. I did not even notice that we were holding hands. This was not Richter Base with a crooked base commander, but a efficient, secret Union Outpost. Even here was a small civilian population, most likely family members and a few shop keepers. A Project A Sign identified a row of concourse facin windows and doors as : Union School Neb 2. Through one of these windows we saw Klack, Ult, Humans and two Takkians and we saw a Shail on a hover sleed facing that class. Shea said.”Even here far from Union Side, deep in hostile space and underneath the surface of a sun there is orderly Union life. I think this is the real secret of its success.” “Yes I think so too.” Now I noticed her hand in mine and I loved how it felt. She looked at me. “I would have loved to go to a school like that, the Sojos and especially Mother Superior did the best they could, but that seems such a nice way to learn.” “School was a wonderful escape for me, to get away from the Burg.” We went on and slowed down at the window of a fashion store, displaying dresses and other fashion items. She pointed at a dress and said. “You know we could go in, this time you don't have to hide anything.” She wanted to say something else and then she said. “Something bothering you? Your eyes usually would light up seeing things like that.” I shrugged. “I don't know. Everything seems perfect. There is a Union School , shops, Officers club. Our crew is enjoying their first shore leave and we are safe inside a Union station. The Admiralof the Fleet himself is on his way...” She said nothing and kept looking at me. I sighed. “I can't put it in words. It is like something just outside my field of view. I guess it is nothing really. Yes let's go in and buy that dress. It will look lovely on you.” “Is it because we are in a Sun? As unusual it might be,it is not the only construct the Union operates near or on the surface of a star. Sol Castle exists for nearly 1000 years now and Bright Star City is there almost as long. Sol and Bright Star are much hotter and more violent than this old red star. Besides I seen four Wurgus Engineers, there is no one with more experience in such things.” “No, that is not it.” “Do you have doubts again because of your gender?” “No, I am quite content right now and I haven't even thought about it recently.” I looked down the concourse , the wide in door boulvevard that circled most likley all around the main deck. There were trees, isles with grass and benches. People of various species strolling like us. Others sitting on the grass or on chairs before Cafes. “It's nothing probably.” We went in the store. We weren't the only shoppers; three women , one of them a Stellaris the other two human were also there and a fourth, very fragile looking woman with very large eyes just stepped around a clothing rack. I also stopped in my tracks. “Galmy?” Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Har Hi Category:Fragments - Shea Schwartz Category:Fragments - Sobody The Golden Category:Fragments - Cirruit Category:Fragments - Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra Category:Fragments - Shaka Nebele Category:Fragments - Narth (Officer)